Digging For Gold
by UrBeautifulFairie
Summary: Rin is a young beauty, Sesshoumaru is a handsome musician on the rise. A sudden need will cause them to do something they both know could destroy them both. Are they willing to take the risk? And what does Naraku have to do with this? RinSess...RinNara
1. Chapter 1

Green paint was cracking off the walls, the wooden floor had scratches making the once shiny floor dull. In the middle of the room against the back wall was a queen size bed, with a dull blue sheet covering it. The head board was worn as was most of the furniture in the room. A crack of light seeped through a small opening in the door leading to the bathroom. The light was dry and dim, cracked tiles covered the floor, grout in-between them, keeping the fragmented pieces together. On the floor sat a girl her hair jet black flowing around her falling in tendrils around her down cast face, she cradled her arm, her knuckles were bleeding profusely, shattered mirror shards all around on top of the sink laid a small white stick with two blue lines across the tip.

Her chocolate eyes looked up, as her sensitive hearing caught the jingle of keys. She stood up she wore boy shorts and a white wife beater, and flip flops. She was nicely shaped medium sized breasts, nice hips, and a small waist. She was lean curving nicely. She stood at about five nine, full rose colored lips, a narrow nose, wide open eyes, long lashes, and porcelain skin. Overall most who saw her were stunned by her beauty. She sat down on the bed quickly wrapping her injuries, and then she pulled her knees to her body.

Then he walked in, silver hair setting around his face in light waves stopping at his shoulders, his was paler than hers but had a glow, gold eyes and peach lips, a straight nose and aristocratic features graced the sight that the girl took in with her dark caramel eyes. He was wearing a dark button up that was unbuttoned revealing his well carved upper body, and straight leg jeans with boots. Two tattoos running around his pelvic bone view of them disappearing behind the hem of his jeans. He sat at the edge of the bed.

"Rin, what happened to your hand?" he asked, anyone who saw him would think they were dying and he was their angel of death coming to get them, but he was far from an angel.

"How was the crowd tonight?" Rin asked, her lips moving under his gaze.

"Don't change the subject," he said ,his eyes were intense and she knew she would have to tell him.

"I broke the mirror, I'm sorry I was frustrated," he smiled at her his perfect pearls shining.

"The crowd was good, we earned some extra money tonight the band is taking off, Rin." he said turning towards her.

"That great, but…Sess…I'm pregnant" she said standing awaiting his reaction, terrified.

"Rin, when did you find out?" he asked a little quietly.

"This morning" Rin said.

_---------_

_Rin walked around in a small diner a red skirt and white blouse on, she held a shake and walked around tiredly, she was pulling extra shifts to make some money for the apartments rent and was waiting for her sister to get off of work. Kagome went over to her . _

" _Hey, Rin come with me to the pharmacy" she said as they started to get out of their uniforms._

" _Alright what you need to go by some pads or something?" Rin asked with a smile, she was tired and it was beginning to show, in the form of dark circles beneath her eyes. _

"_No, I might be pregnant" she said, nervously. Rin's eyes widened ._

_After changing into their jeans and sweat shirts they started the short walk to the local pharmacy. Rin watched as Kagome bought five pregnancy tests. Kagome was biting her nails, Rin held the bag as they walked up the seven flights of stairs that took them to Rin and Sesshoumaru's apartment. Rin fumbled for her keys with her fingers in her coat pocket , when she got it she shoved it in the door turning. They walked Rin threw her stuff on the kitchen table and Kagome and her went to the bathroom. _

"_Rin you have to take two okay. I don't want to try alone" Kagome said. _

"_If it makes you feel better" Rin said grabbing two of the small boxes that usually sealed someone's fate. _

_Rin took the timer from the small plastic bag. _

"_What are you going to do if you are Kagome?" Rin asked, Kagome looked at her. _

"_I don't know, keep it" she said, running a hand through her hair. _

"_I don't know what I would do, I would leave it to Sess" Rin said, grabbing Kagome's hand as the bell rang. _

_A loud sigh of relief came from Kagome, negative. One blue line was welcomed with joy. _

_Rin curiously picked up the two she had tried, both having two pink lines across them, positive. _

"_Kagome, I think I'm gonna go to sleep maybe you should go home" Rin said, Kagome looked at her and stood up, and walked away. _

_Rin's eyes watered and she punched the mirror that was over the sink, glass shattered hitting the floor with sounds of small clinks. It was in a way relaxing to her, she felt the blood seeping from her fingers, and she sunk to the floor._

_-----------_

"So what are we going to do? Do you really want to bring a baby into this life?" he asked her, Rin shook her head tears falling from her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll get rid of -" she said he turned and before she finished her sentence his lips met hers because he had seen the pain in her eyes. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck, he climbed next to her and hugged her close.

"I can deal. We'll figure something out. I promise" he said, they fell asleep. They woke up at eleven pm, they got ready to go to the small club Sesshoumaru would be playing tonight., Rin put on a pair of black knee boots with dark skinny jeans and crop top with a leather jacket, her eyes were smoky, and red lips dawned on her face tonight. Sesshoumaru had on converse with a ripped vest and a pair of ripped jeans. Rin looked like a model setting foot in a photo shoot scene, they walked together to the venue. Sesshoumaru had his arm around her shoulders, the rest of the band had set up the stage and equipment.

The club began to fill with people some from the high class society. Sesshoumaru stood behind the microphone guitars and drums began to fill the room, Rin sat at the bar her eyes never leaving Sesshoumaru as his voice began to fill the room.

_We've been becoming the best of friends on nights_

_But only when the timing's right_

_You love the thrill that you've got to hide_

_That you've got someone like me in your_

Sesshoumaru watched the man who had his eyes on Rin as he sang, he smiled deciding to change the lyrics up a bit. He had seen this man in the newspaper tons of time, he was taking over his father's company. Spider Inc. And by the looks of it he was interested in Rin.

_Life was easy you had your white fence_

_Front porch and your wedding dress picked out_

_But suddenly things seem different_

_You've got decisions you can't get caught_

Rin watched as Sesshoumaru was trying to hint something at her, his gaze was behind her, then she saw him a man, with wavy black hair in a small ponytail his eyes were rusty almost red but brown. Rin looked at him again then she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor with a smile.

_When you get to the dance floor tell him I sent you _

_Dance slow but up the tempo of his heart_

_That s beating out his chest_

_Oh the irony of success_

Rin glanced at Sesshoumaru as she tried to figure out what he was trying to do. The man's hands were on her waist as they danced. He bent his neck to smell her vanilla smelling hair, Sesshoumaru slightly glared but he pushed it aside.

_You've been looking at me with half shut eyes_

_From across the bar on college nights_

_Well I'd be yours if you just would try_

Sesshoumaru picked up a bottle of water during the short guitar solo he watched as the man put his hands on Rin's hips, his eyes started to burn in jealousy. Rin had a confused look on her face as his hand slipped around her waist, her eyes looking to him.

_Oh, it's the constant struggle of what's familiar_

_Versus building new relationships_

_That more often than not messes with passion_

_Where's your passion anyway?_

Rin walked away from him grabbing his hand pulling him with her to the bar, " I'm Rin" she said with a dazzling smile. "I'm Naraku" he smiled at her enjoying the feeling of his hand in hers, the beauty before him was like a goddess.

_When you get to the dance floor tell him I sent you _

_Dance slow but up the tempo of his heart_

_That s beating out his chest_

_Oh the irony of success_

Sesshoumaru's eyes followed them as he took another sip of the water in the bottle. Rin was smiling at him a smile that only he should ever see. He knew what he was doing and the slight things it would cost them both, a little compared to what they would get. Rin would become a star through this pawn.

_When you get to the dance floor tell him I sent you _

_Dance slow but up the tempo of his heart_

_That s beating out his chest_

_Oh I'd love to take off your dress_

Sesshoumaru hopped off stage and headed for the bathroom. Naraku touched Rin's hair that was flowing around her. Rin felt awkward and just let him do it.

"Rin, I'd like to take you out sometime" he said.

"I'm gonna have to see about that," she smiled at him, forced. He scribbled his number on a small napkin and gave it to her.

"I have to go home, but call me" he said. Rin nodded and walked toward the restroom where she saw Sesshoumaru his back against the wall his eyes looking at her from the side.

"What were you thinking?" Rin asked him hitting his shoulder.

"Life isn't bound by gravity," he said. "Rin he is interested in you, and he is rich" he added, wondering if she would get the point.

"So what? I don't want him I want you" Rin said to him, touching his face.

"I know that, but…we could use him, to make you big. We could get you on television, magazines, we wouldn't have to worry about money or anything" Sesshoumaru said.

"Are you crazy? I am having your baby and you want me to go off and be with some other man" Rin yelled.

"It won't be real, just until you can do something that will make us money" Sesshoumaru said.

"I don't know if I can do that its wrong" Rin said to him, he put his hands on her hips and pulled her to him tightly.

"We might have to do some things we don't think are right, to make some things better" he told her kissing her cheek.

"If this is what you think we should do, then I'll do it" Rin said, Sesshoumaru looked at her a little bit surprised that she would give in so easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Digging For Gold **

**come on guys one review**

**Chapter 2 : Throwing the Bait**

Rin stared at the wall with a troubled look on her face as she remembered when they moved in, painting it this green. It had been beautiful then at least to her and she remembered how much fun it had been to paint with Sesshoumaru. Her palm and fingers cupped where in a few short months she would have a bump. Rin peeled off her clothes and got in the shower with that worried expression still etched across her beautiful features. The sound of footsteps filled her ears, they belonged to Sesshoumaru and she almost wanted to back out of this plan he had concocted.

"Rin, you're going to have to sleep with him soon" was the only thing he said before shutting the bathroom door and crawling into their bed. Rin felt her eyes sting with tears but convinced herself its what was best especially if Sesshoumaru told her to. He had been taking care of her for two years before she even became his girlfriend, he was her white knight. Rin put on a pair of boxers and a bra and got into bed next to him. He turned over wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Rin, its for the best...for us both" he said kissing the back of her neck. Rin nodded and closed her eyes. It was two in the morning. Sesshoumaru was sleeping soundly. Rin put lip gloss and went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Here's to worlds best mother" she said with sarcasm dripping from her tongue before bringing the bottle's mouth to her lips and downing it. The familiar burn sent licks of liquid fire down her throat. She put on her clothes from before and put her make up the same and her hair she left it down.

Stumbling around in the apartment she found her cellphone and dialed the number from the napkin in her back pocket. She stared walking to the club where she had seen him earlier.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she slurred in barely understandable way.

"I'm driving home. Where are you? Are you okay?" he asked his tone was worried.

"I'm walking back home from the club" She slurred once again.

"That's not a great area let me pick you up" he said.

"Ok I'll go back to the club" Rin closed her phone. She stood infront of the club for five minutes Naraku stepped out of his limo and put his jacket around her. Rin looked up at him with a smile he led her to the car. Rin got in first Naraku's hair was out of its ponytail and his hair waved wildly around him, it was in a way attractive. He was getting in the car when Rin grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him on the lips her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. He pulled away.

"Rin your drunk you don't know what your doing" he said.

"I know exactly what I'm doing, and so do you so just let me" Rin said while unbuttoning his shirt. Naraku climbed into the limo and shut the divider. His lips crashed to hers his arms slid both of their jackets off of her shoulders, his hands slid under her shirt touching her stomach which was flat, lean and muscled.

"Do you have a rubber?" Rin asked him while he be started to pull her shirt over her head.

"We should stop" he said realizing he didn't have one.

"I guess we are just going to see how good your reflexes are"Rin smiled at him kissing him as her fingers tugged at his pants button. She looked at his eyes he wanted her and it showed in more ways then one. He laid her down under him Rin closed her eyes and his lips came down on hers.

Rin woke up in a king size bed with Naraku's shirt on. The sheets were silk black and red covers on top of her. Rin smiled lightly grabbing her head in pain, it was pounding with the punishment of Jack Daniel's.

"Where am I?" she asked herself lightly Rin looked at the door which had just opened.

"This is my house" Naraku said coming out in a towel, his wet hair dripping he grabbed clothes from on top of the bed. Then he started walked to the bathroom where he got dressed.

"We did it right" Rin said.

"More than once." he said from the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember that much from you picking me up" Rin lied she remembered all that had happened.

"Listen I never really do things like that. So I want to take you to breakfast, and then maybe lunch" Rin looked at his eyes as he said this he seemed sincere.

"I guess so, do you know where my clothes are?" Rin asked

"I have a sister the same size as you. I told her to lend you some clothes." He said.

As if on cue a girl walked in her eyes were the same color as his and her hair was just as black but straight. She was pretty but she could never touch Rin's beauty. She was a little shorter than Rin but she would be fine. Rin smiled at her.

"I brought you a summer dress that doesn't fit me anymore" the girl said obviously uncomfortable about the whole situation.

"Thank you. I'm Rin" she smiled at the girl who was obviously a year or two older than Rin, who had just turned twenty one.

"Your welcome, I'm Kagura" she said before walking out.

"Don't mind her she doesn't like any of the women I date, or in this case bring over"he said.

"Its ok, I'd probably be the same

with my brother" Rin said.

"So where do you want to get breakfast?" he asked.

"Well, why not here?" she asked.

"Here it is then, if you want you can take a shower here" he told her. A maid walked in and started to make the bed. Rin's phone started ringing on the night table. Sesshoumaru was calling. Rin picked it up nervousness ran through her veins. She hit the end button and shut off her phone.

"Why didn't you answer the phone?" Naraku asked her.

"It was my older sister I don't want her to lecture me about not going home" Rin lied easily.

"I would lecture Kagura if she didn't come home. I'm sure she is worried why don't you call her?" Naraku said.

"You're right I guess I should call her" Rin said with a small smile on her face. Rin dialed Sesshoumaru's number knowing he would be pissed.

"Hey Kagome" Rin said with a smile as Sesshoumaru answered his phone.

"Where the hell are you?" he yelled.

"I'll be home by seven, don't worry to much ok" Rin said hanging up the phone. Rin wrapped a sheet around her and ran into the bathroom that was near the size of her and Sesshoumaru's apartment.

"Pretty amazing bathroom" Rin said an echo following her.

"I guess so. I'll be in the kitchen when you're done...oh and use whatever you want ok" he said walking out.

Rin looked at the bathroom. Smooth black marble floors an in ground bathtub with jets, then on the other side was a tall stainless steel shower the walls were the color of rubies. Everything in the room was gorgeous. Rin touched her head as she felt dizzy for a moment. Rin let the towel fall and walked into the shower and washed her hair with vanilla shampoo as she looked around all she could find was vanilla scented stuff. The lotion, the body oil, and even the cleaning stuff. It was an entrancing smell that made Rin feel at home. Rin put the dress on the straps were about an inch thick and there was lace around the v styled neck line, the delicate print of a sakura petals falling. Rin put on the shoes she found a cream color heel with nice heels. Rin straightened her hair and then tried to find her way to the kitchen, as she walked around the mansion she got lost and bumped into Naraku.

"Its easy to get lost in here" Naraku's deep voice echoed in the high ceiling of the hall way.

"I'm sorry" Rin said he grabbed her hand with a small smile as he led her to the kitchen.

"So what do you want? I'll tell the cook" he said to her.

"I'd rather you pick" Rin said, he raised a brow at her, but he whispered something in the cook's ear. Then he led Rin to the dining room.

"Your house is really amazing" Rin smiled at him.

"Its not that much actually, it's to big I think" Naraku said looking into Rin's eyes.

"Listen, I'm not usually like how I was last night and I know you aren't either so. I'm sorry" Rin said his eyes were on her lips the whole time. Rin looked at his eyes which weren't focused on her. Rin bit her lip sensually, fully aware of his attraction to her.

The chef walked in carrying out two plates of their breakfast which was a plate of French toast with ice cream on the side. Rin looked at the chef and jumped out of her seat and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Kohaku, I haven't seen you since middle school" she smiled.

"Rin, it has been very long but I have things I have to do" Kohaku said after seeing an annoyed look overtake Naraku's eyes.

"Ok, we have to hang out though eventually. How is Sango?" Rin asked.

"Sango's great" he said walking back into the kitchen.

"He's been quite anti social recently. I can't say why though" Naraku smiled at Rin.

"He was never like that in middle school. He was the biggest ball of energy I knew always trying to prove himself. When he and his sister disappeared. I had lost all hope for any happiness." Rin said. Naraku looked at her raising a brow.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk about it yet. It was a serious part of my past" Rin said.

"I wouldn't want you to feel that you have to tell me everything about you're life just yet. We can take this slow" Naraku smiled at her.

They ate talking about their jobs, Rin looked at him with a smile on her face.

"I'm the president of Spider. Inc as of two days ago. That is my very boring job. We are the biggest construction company in the business and its been that way since before I was born twenty seven years ago." Naraku told Rin.

"Well I myself, work in a diner by the bar. But I'm trying to become a model. I've done a few ghosties but I haven't had time to go to the auditions" Rin told him.

"You have the looks for it, but not the time" he said.

"Yea, but if I wait I can still do it. I'm only nineteen so its not to late." Rin smiled

"You're only nineteen. I'm eight years older than you" he said surprised.

"I've been on my own since I was fifteen." she told him.

"So young life at home must have been hard if you had to leave" he said not really wanting to dig any deeper than that.

"Yea. My shift at the diner starts in an hour so I should probably be heading home soon" Rin told him.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter. Thanks for reading I'm sorry I get unmotivated when there is a lack of feed back**

**please review. **


End file.
